Between the Lines
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: 19 years is a long time, alot can happen. There will be heartbreaks and tears, laughter, smiles, love, but most of all the joy of being with your best friend. RON XO HERMIONE
1. Bacon and Tents

**Hi :) So yeah… I'm that girl that sits up all night on her computer trying to write Harry Potter fics… it never goes the way I want… I just hope this one is good enough… I have a unicorn with a skin condition so what now.**

**~~~~~ DEDEBUG9 ~~~~~**

(It's in Hermione's POV. Just thought I'd ah mention that.)

Tonight was one of those nights I'd never let escape my mind. It didn't start out like that though. It actually started out as one of those nights I'd like to forget. I was up all night with terrible insomnia.

As I sat up in bed I heard the boards beneath me creak. I tried to get out without waking up Ginny who was fast asleep. It was difficult but I did it. I just needed to walk around and let things just fall together.

I hadn't spoken to Ron about the kiss and I was not sure when we would. Did it even mean anything? Was it just because we thought we were going to die and it was now or never? I truly didn't want to know. I just wanted this awkward feeling of uncertainty to go away.

I walked down the winding steps of the burrow and I could've sworn I smelled burning bacon…

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Ron standing there trying to cook bacon without a wand. I was going to turn around and head back upstairs but he caught me off guard.

"Hermione?" He asked turning around.

"Yes." I said facing him. I knew the confrontation had to come sooner or later.

"I think your burning the bacon." I said as I could here the sizzling noise coming from behind him.

He's ears turned bright red as he turned around and tended to his overcooked meal. It was so like Ron to be up at 2 AM cooking food.

"Do you want help with that." I said coming over. He was trying to flip the bacon over with a spoon, "Well first of all don't use a spoon." I said laughing as I took it from his hands. As our fingers touched I pulled away quickly.

"Hermione, I've been thinking," He started. I knew it was coming now. I fingered the spoon trying to prepare myself to somehow explain that I loved him.

"We've been trying to hide this and I don't know why." He said grinning at me, "Ever since I saw you on the train our first year I knew there was something about you. I know I really screwed up, but now we've got nothing to worry about, no war, and no demented people out to kill us. I'd like to basically start over."

"Wow." Was all I managed to say, "I mean I agree one hundred percent." I said and I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"Let's sit down." He said and handed me a bowl of burnt bacon."

"Shall we? But um where exactly are the chairs?" I asked with a chuckle."

"That's a real mystery isn't it." Ron added.

"I don't mind sitting on the floor." I offered.

"Well alright then." He said.

Sure we were awkward around each other, but we had our whole lives in front of us and years to change that. I wanted to keep this memory of sitting on his kitchen floor, Tuesday morning, eating burned bacon and feeling like a fool in love.

We talked and we laughed like old times. Forever was right in front of us and all we had to do was reach out and grab it.

He grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked as he led me outside.

"You'll see."

The night sky was a beautiful dark blue and was lit up by hundreds of stars. He led me to a small tent outside the burrow and next to the garden.

"A tent?" I asked smiling, "What a surprise."

"Yeah it's not much but it's entirely ours and we don't have to pay rent." He said sarcastically.

It would've been more romantic if I hadn't stepped in gnome vomit at that very second. I took of my left shoe and we sat inside, and started what would be our future, and I could barley wait.

**Ok yeah I know it was fricken lame….. I suck absolutely suck at beginning chapters! Trist me I got it all mapped out in my head and then boom I just have to ruin it.**

**Reviews are the best present ever and guess what guys! There absolutely free! Yay! So make me happy!**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I understand that you probably want to hit me with a sack of potatoes right now. Yeah... I would too. If you haven't already noticed I took a looong break from fanfiction. *cough*6 Months*cough cough* So here's the chapter I have been in the process of writing for over half a year :PP**

**Hermione's POV**

****My eyelids fluttered open and daylight streamed in through the pale colored tent. I smiled thinking about last night like it was all a dream. I looked over at Ron's sleeping body. He was snoring lightly and his ginger hair smelled oddly good to me right now. I took in a few deep breaths and rolled over to my right side yawning a little bit.

"Why's there a tent out here?" A voice from outside asked. I jolted upright, and shook Ron awake. "Ron, Ron." I shook harder and he mumbled something an awoke.

"Hermione? What's up?" He said sleepily, and rubbed his eyes.

"George's out there!" I said still shaking him.

His ears turned bright red, "I'll never hear the end of this if he finds out." Ron got out of his sleeping bag, "He'll think I'm the-"

I cut him off, "Just stop and go out and talk to him." I scowled. It wasn't like we did anything in the tent, we only talked.

Ron unzipped the tent and proceeded out to talk to George. "Hi..." He mumbled weakly.

"What's with the ten?" George asked sounding confused. "If that's your secret hideout where you stash fire whiskey how could you not tell me? I'm your brother!"

"No, no it's not any secret hideout. I just... er felt like sleeping in a tent tonight. You know to get some fresh air." Ron said. Even thoguh I couldn't see him, I knew he was nervous.

George chuckled, "Yeah right Ron." He unzipped the tent and I saw George Weasley grinning at me. "Well hello there Hermione!"

Busted.

"George I can explain-" Ron started.

"No need to explain" George said clapping Ron on the back. "I should be congratulating you."

"Um ok, but don't tell Mum." Ron pleaded.

"My lips are sealed... Maybe... Possibly... Probably not..." He walked off laughing.

Ron and I didn't talk for the rest of the day. I felt a tension between us, sort of like a shield charm. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew it would only make things worse.

I walked over to Harry and Ron who were sitting on the couch talking about Quidditch. Me understanding that was like a troll understanding English. "I need to visit my parents, let them get there memories back." I sighed, "Do either of you want to go to Australia with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." Harry said, "You don't even have to ask." Harry grinned and grabbed his wand. Ron nodded wearily and stared at the wall. What was his deal!? I huffed, "Come on Harry let's go, Ronald doesn't seem to care." I grabbed Harry's hand and we apparated.

**A little Romione fight... O.o I'm so evil when it comes to relationships... ;)**

**Tune in for the next chappie in a couple days!**


End file.
